1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of treatment of acute myocardial infarction (AMI), in particular, treatment of AMI close to the onset in order to avoid most of the complications and the destructive race of cells and collagen framework which are linked to the AMI.
2. Description of the Related Art
For about thirty years, human growth hormone has been proposed as a possible treatment for various diseases and medical problems, such as to stimulate the fibroblasts; also to include neoangiogenesis. Efforts to reach profound degrees of experimental hibernation in animals only became possible when the threshold of ventricular fibrillation was raised through the use of human growth hormone.
More recently, other investigations with human growth hormone and isolated growth factors, (like IGF1; FGF and TGF) verified parallel actions of all compounds, growth hormone may lodge more than one of the isolated growth factors mentioned above.
Another investigator treated a woman with Sheehan's syndrome in a dilated cardiomyopathy. Treatment in this case resulted in suppression of the dilated cardiomyopathy when the human growth hormone was continuously administered.
In all of the above-described cases the use of the hormone or the isolated growth factors brought beneficial results.
The inventor's published experimental investigations in rats and pigs have shown the ability to reconstruct the ventricular wall and to recognize other mechanisms linked to this treatment of myocardial ischemialacute necrosis.